gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bounce FM
Bounce FM ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto Online (dort nicht hörbar), der Lieder der Musikrichtung Funk spielt. Lieder * Zapp – I can make you dance Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Ice cold Killa : Musik/Text: Larry Troutman und Roger Troutman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Kool & the Gang – Hollywood Swinging Hintergrund-Musik in den Tanzclubs : Musik/Text: Clades E. Smith, Dennis R. Thomas, George Brown, Robert E. Bell, Richard Westfield, Robert Mickens und Ronald Bell : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polygram Records * Ohio Players – Love Rollercoaster : Musik/Text: Leroy Bonner und Willy Beck : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * Rick James – Cold blooded Zwischensequenz-Musik zu T-Bone Mendez : Musik/Text: Rick James : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Maze – Twilight : Musik/Text: Frankie Beverly : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * Fatback – Yum Yum'In später veröffentlichten Spielfassungen nicht mehr enthalten : Musik/Text: Johnny King : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Ace Records * 'The Isley Brothers – Between the Sheets Zwischensequenz-Musik zu King in Exile : Musik/Text: Christopher H. Jasper, Ernest Isley, Marvin Isley, O. Kelly Isley und Rudolph Berard Isley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Ronnie Hudson – West Coast Poplock Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Jizzy : Musik/Text: Larry Troutman, Mikel Hooks, Roger Troutman und Ronald Goss Hudson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von JDC Records * Lakeside – Fantastic Voyage Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Catalyst : Musik/Text: Craig Marvin, Fred Alexander, Frederick Lewis, Jr., Le'mart McCain Tiemeyer, Mark Adam Wood Jr., Normal Beavers, Oliver Shelby Thomas, Otis Stokes, Stephen Preston Shockly : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records, Sanctuary Records, Solar Records und Unidisc Records * George Clinton – Loopzilla Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Mike Toreno : Musik/Text: George Clinton : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Capitol Records * Dazz Band – Let it whip : Musik/Text: Leon Chancler und Reggie Andrews : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Motown Records * Cameo – Candy : Musik/Text: Lawrence Black und Thomas Jenkins : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * MFSB – Love is the Message : Musik/Text: Gamble & Huff : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Tamerlane and Sony * Ohio Players – Funky Worm Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Cleaning the Hood : Musik/Text: Leroy Bonner und Willy Beck : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * Johnny Harris – Odyssey : Musik/Text: John Harris : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Rhino Records * 'Roy Ayers – Running away'In später veröffentlichten Spielfassungen nicht mehr enthalten : Musik/Text: Edwin Birdsong und Roy Ayers : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polydor Records * 'The Gap Band – You dropped a Bomb on me'In später veröffentlichten Spielfassungen nicht mehr enthalten : Musik/Text: Charles Wilson, Lonni Simmons und Rudolph Taylor : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurden die folgenden Lieder aus dem Spiel entfernt: * „Running away“ – Roy Ayers * „You dropped a Bomb on me“ – The Gap Band * „Yum Yum“ – Fatback Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Gap Band - "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Kool & the Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Cameo - "Candy" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM MFSB - "Love Is The Message" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Roy Ayers - "Running Away" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM The Isley Brothers - "Between The Sheets" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Rick James - "Cold Blooded" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ronnie Hudson and The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM George Clinton - "Loopzilla" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Maze - "Twilight" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio Trivia *Bounce FM ist der Lieblingsradiosender der Ballas sowie von Sweet und Big Smoke. *Der Spitzname des Senders ist „The Party Ship“ (dt. das Party-Schiff). Area-53-Moderator Marvin Trill ruft im Live-Betrieb die Sendung an, im Glauben, das Party-Schiff sei ein Raumschiff und fragt, wie er an Bord komme. *Das Lied „Loopzilla“ von George Clinton wird im Trailer für die Mobile-Fassung des Spiels gespielt. * Während des San-Andreas-Jubiläumswochenendes war ein T-Shirt mit dem Bounce-FM-Logo darauf in Grand Theft Auto Online erhältlich. Siehe auch * Bounce-FM-Imaging Fußnoten en:Bounce FM es:Bounce FM fi:Bounce FM pl:Bounce FM pt:Bounce FM Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia